space_odysseusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kookabura
THE KOOKABURA The Kookabura is a small flying mammal from the wildlife of Vill, in the Ulrichien System. It was described by Archpriest Sigismus of Suliri in his second tome of "The Creatures and Wildlife of the Galaxy" in 1368 A.S. "The Kookabura is a flying mammal measuring between 20 and 50 cm (0"65 to 1"64) and especially harmless. Feeding on small rodents, insects or fruits, this creature, of snowy white fur and feathers, lives at the top of trees in small nests made of twigs and weeds. There it protects and feeds its numerous babies, from ten to forty per birth. The Kookabura lives between thirty and fifty years old during which it travels great distances. The word "Kookabura" means "Always moving" in Ulrichien, referring to the constant migration of these animals during their lives. Indeed, the Kookaburas never stay more than two cycles of moon at the same place before moving to another place. The Kookabura is also very attracted to shiny objects and is known for its kleptomaniac behavior. The cry of the Kookabura is made of a soft and deep tremolo, almost the same as spaceship engines when starting,- yet softer. The baby Kookaburas are born without fur but already are provided with wings. They learn how to fly as soon as they open their eyes to the world. This is why, once grown adults, the Kookaburas are exceptionnal outfielders, able to fly in the skies at the speed of 160km/h and take sharp turns at 90°. The Ulrichiens practice the Kookabura Hunt as a sport. It is very difficult, almost impossible, to capture one alive and even to aim at one for the speed of its flight is far superior to the speed of any arrow. The Kookabura is rarely killed during the hunts for its meager flesh is not fit for a meal. It is however very much enjoyed by the nobility of Zed who took this animal as the emblem of the planet." - Archpriest Sigimus of Suliri, "The Creatures and Wildlife of the Galaxy - Tome II" (1368 A.S) FOOD REGIME AND NATURAL HABITAT The Kookaburas are omnivorous but tend to prefer small insects and fruits to large portions of meat. Walnuts, almonds and rose petals are real treats for this animal. Kookaburas often nest near hives for they have a high taste for honey. The Kookaburas are keen on hygiene and often clean their feathers and furs in small brooks. They will also clean their food in the water before eating it. The adult Kookaburas feed their young themselves, cutting the food with their small claws to make small bits, easier to grab and nibble on. They will organize their nests to have a food reserve for the young ones to be able to eat while their parents are away. The Kookaburas enjoy the cold climate of Vill. Protected by their large amount of fur, they do not feel the cold winds. Their nests are built so that they are protected from the winds and rain.